


【柳生仁】我不要当毛利兰（变小梗）

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 柳生变小梗，一发完
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	【柳生仁】我不要当毛利兰（变小梗）

七月第二个星期六的下午，立海网球部结束正选队员之间的常规对抗赛后，幸村部长心血来潮布置本日最后的训练项目，全体部员跑10000米。  
结果就是，网球部上上下下都累成了狗，一个个跑完躺在地上形同休克。  
因为这是暑假拉练第一阶段的最后一天，明天非正选部员就可以进入放假模式，正选部员也得到三天短假，然后重新集结开始第二阶段的校外拉练。目的地是冲绳，拉练的对手是比嘉中。  
仁王留意到，他的双打搭档十分疲劳，虽然对抗赛时柳生和桑原组成的双打组合赢了自己和丸井，但跑完步以后，柳生独自拖着沉重的脚步回更衣室，躺在墙边的长凳上休息。  
“仁王君，让我先歇一下，咱们再一起回家。”  
网球部成员全走了，除了仁王。  
他跟家里说，暑假自己住在柳生家，借口是补习功课和练习网球。父母也同意了，并叮嘱他不要给别人添麻烦。除了姐姐，谁也没发现欺诈师的端倪。  
“雅治不要把柳生君欺负得太厉害哦。”  
“噗哩。”

仁王来到更衣室，柳生人不见了，队服却还在长凳上，里面好像藏着什么东西。  
难道这是绅士的把戏？欺诈师狐疑着走了过去，发现柳生的队服里藏了个人，一个梳着和柳生同款发型的小男孩，看起来也就三四岁的模样，正躺在长凳上安静地睡着。  
“呜呜好痛……”  
仁王松开捏小男孩脸蛋的手，后者睁开眼睛，害怕地看着眼前的银发男子，怎么看这货都不像好人。  
“你是谁？这里是什么地方？”  
仁王挠了挠头，告诉他这里是立海大附属初中部，然后问小男孩叫什么名字。  
“我叫柳生比吕士。”小绅士用软糯糯的声音回答。  
“Pupina……”

银发狐狸抱着又睡着了的缩小版搭档回到柳生宅。  
浴室里，小男孩乖巧地坐在浴缸里，任由银发大哥哥给自己洗头搓背。  
“仁王哥哥，爸爸妈妈去哪儿了？”  
“他们啊……带你妹妹一起去瑞士避暑咯，噗哩。”  
“我还有妹妹？”柳生抬起顶着一大坨泡沫的小脑袋问道。  
“是啊……噗哩，别乱动。”狐狸继续仔细地给小家伙洗头发。

前几天，家里负责做饭的都是柳生，仁王只负责吃跟洗碗。现在，欺诈师打开冰箱，对着品种繁多的食材发呆，又回头看了看饭桌旁的寿司外卖单……最后还是决定亲自下厨，做自己最拿手的什锦蛋炒饭。  
幸好，迷你版柳生后依然不挑吃，甚至连葱花和胡萝卜都通通吃光，果然家教有方。  
谁知道，趁着仁王在厨房洗碗，小家伙鬼头鬼脑打开冰箱，取出即食海藻冻后立刻鬼鬼祟祟跑上二楼书房。  
小绅士的一举一动怎可能逃过欺诈师的眼睛。  
仁王擦干手，放轻脚步上楼梯，只见柳生趴在榻榻米上，边看着《名侦探柯南》漫画，边舀着海藻冻送嘴里，两条小短腿晃来又晃去……  
银发狐狸突然闯了进来朝小家伙做了个鬼脸，柳生被吓得当初晕了过去，仁王知道这次玩大了。  
欺诈师抱着昏迷状的绅士回卧室，替他掖好被子。

现在搭档变小了，仁王躺在单人床的另一侧，一点也不挤。明明前几个晚上，自己还吐槽这床太小，稍稍一动就蹭到对方。虽然如此，仁王还是拉着柳生，非要绅士狠狠肏自己，否则别想睡个安稳觉……  
噗哩，搭档该不会是体力透支，才缩小变孩子吧？  
不安的情绪逐渐涌上心头，仁王情不自禁抚摸柳生乖巧的小脑袋。  
柳生，你该不会一辈子都变不回去吧？那我不成毛利兰了？Pupina！

翌日七点，手机闹钟响了，仁王随手关掉，然后转过身继续睡。  
他稍稍睁开眼，发现被窝里空荡荡的，小家伙去哪儿了？  
银发狐狸揉了揉睡眼，准备起床之际，却被突然出现的男子压回到床上。  
定睛一看，是恢复原样的柳生。  
此刻，立海大附属的学生会主席刚洗完澡，全身上下仅有一条裹在腰间的白色毛巾。双腿跪在欺诈师两侧，姿势暧昧至极。  
仁王咽了咽口水，察觉自己被柳生精瘦结实的肉体刺激得勃起了。狐狸扯下棉裤和黑色平角，露出兴致勃勃的部分。  
“噗哩。”  
柳生弯下腰，凑近那被长碎银发掩盖的颈侧，轻轻啄了一口，然后吻住仁王的薄唇，并逐渐加深这个吻。  
欺诈师沉浸在绅士的温柔陷阱，后知后觉自己的勃起和对方的已经贴到一块，被细长的手指轻柔抚弄。  
好舒服……但，仁王渴望更多。  
“比吕，后面……”  
银发的少年牵上搭档的手，拉到自己隐秘的后方。  
“小雅，你的身体还是一如既往的……淫、荡、呢。”  
绅士低沉性感的声线在耳边萦绕，仁王变得更硬了。  
“比吕，给我……快点……”  
柳生得令后，轻轻吻了一下狐狸的耳垂，然后把人翻过身。  
仁王看不到身后，但听到窸窸窣窣的声音，猜到搭档在拿凡士林。  
膏体伴随手指进入后穴的一刻，狐狸下意识咬住下唇，不让自己笑出声。  
经过充分润滑和扩张后，柳生扶着发硬的部位，在馋得流水的穴口打了打转，耐不住寂寞的小狐狸撅起屁股，渴望侵犯来得更猛烈些。  
学生会主席扇了一巴掌，清脆利落“啪”的一声，白皙的屁股蛋上留下鲜红的手印。  
被柳生粗暴对待，是仁王心底所渴望的，小穴好像更湿了。  
粗硬的阳具蛮不讲理操了进来，一鼓作气捅进最深处，淫荡的狐狸发出极致舒服的呻吟声……  
“继续、比吕……狠狠肏我……不要停……”  
柳生抱起仁王，让他坐在自己腿上，后背紧贴胸膛。利用重力，他能以这个姿势，肏进仁王的更深处，还能同时把玩那根顽劣的勃起，并蹂躏两颗跟主人同样淫荡的樱桃。  
“小雅……舒服吗？”  
“舒服……太舒服了……比吕……我要死了……”  
“嗯啊……那就……让我们一起……死去吧……”  
高潮来临之际，仁王差点被直肠内一股接一股的精液烫得晕过去。幸好，在他晕过去的一瞬，柳生反应迅速将人抱紧在怀。

当仁王再次醒来，已经是中午时分，窗外的阳光十分猛烈。  
“柳生……我想吃寿司拼盘……”  
“好哇，仁王哥哥，我马上打电话下单……”  
噗哩？  
欺诈师眨了眨眼，看清楚站在床边的小豆丁。好家伙，柳生这个混蛋干完自己又变小了！  
Piyo，我不要当毛利兰啊啊啊……

END


End file.
